If Things Turned Out Differently
by Abaces
Summary: Each chapter will contain what I imagine would have happened if things turned out differently in warriors. Mosskit not dying and Bluefur keeping her kits. Graystripe not falling in love with Silverstream. Cinderpelt not being crippled. Swi never dying and Brightpaw not being injured. Things like that. Kind of a "What if" sort of book. The endings don't go into as much detail.


_In this book, I'll be taking the characters in Warriors and changing the storylines to what I imagine could have happened. Please note that I do not own Warriors and that this is purely my imagination._

In StarClan, Snowfur was watching. She couldn't believe what Bluefur was doing. Having kits with Oakheart, a RiverClan cat. What's worse was she was giving up her kits. And Snowfur knew, she knew that one of them was going to die unless she did something - and fast.

Snowfur latched herself onto the dreams of the nearest ThunderClan cat, who happened to be Tigerclaw. The dark tabby tom looked up at her, allowing a rabbit he had been stalking to get away. Snowfur didn't feel bad. It was just a dream after all. Tigerclaw tilted his head at her. "You look familiar. Who are you?" His voice had a tone of hostility.

"I'm Snowfur, Thistleclaw's mate, Whitestorm's father, and Bluefur's sister." Snowfur replied. "But none of that matters. I need your help, or an innocent kit is going to die."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "What?" He hissed.

"This is just a dream. I need you to wake up. And when you do, I need you to go to Sunningrocks. Run as fast as you can. I can't fully explain, you'll just have to trust me. But I swear to you, if you don't do as I ask, an innocent kit is going to die."

Tigerclaw looked hesitant, but then nodded. "Sunningrocks?" He asked.

"Sunningrocks," Snowfur confirmed. "Now wake up!"

Tigerclaw woke with a start. For a moment he was confused, why was he awake at night in a blizzard? Then he remembered his dream involving Snowfur. Instantly, Tigerclaw was on his paws and heading out of the den. He trod carefully to make sure he didn't wake any of his fellow warriors up.

The cold was paralyzing, and it was kind of hard to see. Tigerclaw only allowed the thought of going back to sleep cross his mind once - he wasn't going to let a kit die. He took off running in the direction of Sunningrocks.

About halfway there, he ran into . . . Bluefur and her kits? "Bluefur? What are you doing?" Tigerclaw accused.

Bluefur froze and turned to him, hissing. "It's none of your concern! What are you doing?" Her tone was full of hatred.

Tigerclaw's amber eyes narrowed. Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit looked half-frozen. "Whatever you're doing, you need to stop. Your kits won't last in this weather. At least one of them will die."

"You don't know that!" Bluefur hissed.

"Yes, I do!" Tigerclaw shot back. "Your sister, Snowfur, said so."

"What?" Bluefur asked. Then she shook her head. "You're lying!"

Tigerclaw growled. What was so hard to understand. "I'm not! I don't know what you are planning to do with these kits, but I'm not going to let it happen."

"I'm hungry," Mistykit mewed.

"I'm tired," Stonekit complained.

"I'm cold," Mosskit's voice was barely a whisper.

Tigerclaw gathered them to him. "Come on kits, let's get you back to your den." He paused to look at Bluefur. "You too."

Bluefur didn't move, so Tigerclaw turned away from her. He quickly examined the kits. Stonekit was asleep on his paws, practically. Mosskit . . . didn't look like she'd make it for much longer. Mistykit, aside from looking tired and hungry, was fittest. "Mistykit," Tigerclaw ordered. She looked up at him. "Climb on my back and hold on. Don't let go no matter what. Got it?" Mistykit nodded.

Tigerclaw lowered himself and Mistykit clambered on top of him. "Are you secure?" Tigerclaw asked. Mistykit gave her confirmation. "Okay." Tigerclaw picked up the other two kits in his jaws, careful not to injure them. "Don't let go." He took off running.

He ran into the medicine cat den, startling Featherwhisker awake. "Tigerclaw? What's wrong? Why do you have Bluefur's kits?"

Tigerclaw set them down and started licking Mosskit in an attempt to warm her up. "Snowfur came to me in a dream and told me to go to Sunningrocks. Bluefur and her kits were there. They're freezing, so I took them back. Bluefur's still out there." Featherwhisker immediately grabbed Mistykit and Stonekit to warm them up as well.

In the morning, Bluefur was back. Tigerclaw refused to look at her. Her kits had stayed the night in the medicine cat den with Tigerclaw and Featherwhisker.

* * *

The time had come for Bluefur's kits to become apprentices. Mistypaw became apprentice to Thistleclaw. Stonekit became apprentice to Whitestorm. And Mosspaw became apprentice to Tigerclaw.

Mosspaw beamed at Tigerclaw. She and her littermates had been saved by him when they were little, so Mosspaw was overjoyed to have him as her mentor. "I'm glad you're my mentor."

Tigerclaw grinned back. "Don't think for a second I'll go easy on you though. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be the toughest apprentice in ThunderClan."

Mosspaw glanced at her sister. "What about Mistypaw? She's always beaten me when we fight. And now Thistleclaw's her mentor, and he's tougher than you!"

"Don't worry," Tigerclaw reassured his apprentice. "We'll train twice as hard, and then you'll beat her!"

And they did. Not a day went by where they didn't train. Snowfur kept watch. She didn't let Thistleclaw go hard on Mistypaw, and so she didn't let Tigerclaw work her niece too hard. However, there were instances where Mosspaw pushed herself past her limits and had to recover in the the medicine cat den.

Bluefur was very proud of her two daughters, but also of her son. Stonepaw was doing excellent under Whitestorm's mentoring.

* * *

Mosspaw, Mistypaw, and Stonepaw could barely contain their excitement. Today was the day they would finally become warriors.

Stonepaw received his name, Stoneheart. Mosspaw thought it suited him well.

Mistypaw received her name, Mistyfur. Mosspaw was happy for her, but couldn't wait to go up and receive her name.

"Mosspaw, from now on, you shall be known as Mossfoot."

"Mossfoot! Stoneheart! Mistyfur! Mossfoot! Stoneheart! Mistyfur!" As their names were being chanted, Mossfoot looked around. Her mom, Bluefur, and father, Thrushpelt, were watching her, Mistyfur, and Stoneheart proudly. Mossfoot smiled, then locked eyes with Tigerclaw. He nodded once, and she'd never felt happier.

 **(Mossfoot later on became mates with Tigerclaw) So, how do you think my first story went? This was an idea that had been bugging me for ages, so I decided to write a story about it. Was it good? Was it bad? What could I work on?**


End file.
